


Dreamer

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Minions (2015)
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Supervillains, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet dreams big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).



Scarlet considers herself a master criminal. She'd be mad not to. On her better days, though, she prefers to view herself as a chaotic artiste. Any fool can take a hostage for ransom. Any low grade crook can rob a bank. Only amateurs aim low.

Scarlet has bigger dreams.

She wants to see her own face on every newspaper in the world. She wants everyone to know her name, and quake in their little beds and wonder where she'll strike next.

Scarlet kidnaps the Statue of Liberty. Scarlet robs Switzerland. Tonight, she looks up at the Moon, and she plans.


End file.
